I Need Your Warmth on these Cold Dark Days
by Ira-Evanee
Summary: Edd has never enjoyed camping, but he can't refuse if it means he'll get to spend time with his new friend. Unfortunately they won't be the only ones camping on the grounds. Rated M for violence, language, and fluff that is to come. This is a KEVEDD story! So if you don't like hot gayness, run away as fast as you can! Also, there will be some NAZARIE, but just in one scene, sorry..
1. Getting on the Road

**Alright, so this is chapter one, Its really short because it just the intro, you know, to bring in characters and all. Yeah, I'm no writer, but I'd like to contribute to my favorite fandom so Enjoy!**

* * *

Edd held the note in his stiff hand, he'd been standing in the doorway for at least ten minutes.

"Camping?" he finally said as he read the note again. "I'm going to regret this..." Edd put down the note and took out his phone and searched in his contacts till he found the number he was looking for. He then pressed the call button.

"Hello?" came the soft familiar voice of Edd's new found friend.

"Hey, Ira." Edd said trying not to sound nervous. He hated it when his voice cracked.

"Oh! Hey dude! Did you get my note?" Ira said on the other end in a happy hopeful tone. She was sweet and was always looking out for Edd. She didn't particularly like Eddy, but she and Ed got along fine.

"Yes I did, but you could've just sent me a text or called me." Edd replied.

"I know, but you don't always reply to those, an' your parents always leave you those sticky notes, you respond to those as soon as you read em' so I thought it'd be easier to do that, an' since ya called me, it seems it worked!" the smug tone in Ira's voice was impossible to miss. Her grammar made Edd cringe.

"It appears so, but might I inquire the date and time of our departure?"

"Friday, at around five-thirty-ish, we're gonna be going up the mountain so pack warm clothes!" you could practically hear the smile in her voice. Naturally it rubbed off on Edd who smiled too.

"I will make certain I do so. Oh, will there be anyone else accompanying us tomorrow?" Edd said with a bit of worry etched in his tone.

"Its a public place Double D, there are bound to be other people there, I dunno if anyone we know are going."

Edd half sighed "Ok then, we best be readying ourselves since we leave at dawn."

"You betcha! See ya tomorrow cutie!" Ira's little comment made Edd blush, he hardly was ever complimented.

"Se La Vi, Ira, the morrow awaits" Edd could hear Ira giggle on the other end before the connection cut out. _Tomorrow, better get packing then_.

* * *

Before the light could reach the quiet cul-de-sack, Edd was placing the necessary items for the camping trip into the back of his truck. It was the car his parents bought him his second year of high school. He needed the transportation to get to school (walking took too long). After placing the tarp over the items and securing it, he got in the cab of the car and started its quiet engine. He then drove the mile over to Ira's house where she sat out front waiting.

"Right on time!" she exclaimed shoving her bag underneath the tarp. Then came around and opened the truck door.

"If there was a specific time." Edd smiled over at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I need to be more precise." She said rolling her eyes and hopping into the car. She was wearing a beanie with the word _Candyland _written across the front. It reminded Edd of the time they went to a party where he'd lost the only bet he ever made and had to sing a song in front of everyone. Luckily everybody was too drunk to remember anything from that night, everyone except Ira and himself.

Ira looked over and noticed Edd staring at her hat. A slow smile spread across her slight tan face. _"Welcome to Candyland, I'll split your ass in two, so take me by my hand, lick it up, slide it down and satisfy my sweet tooth! Welcome to Candyland, you'll wanna fuck me twice, I'll be your gingerbread man, first time naughty, second time nice!"_ Ira sang the best/worst part of the song.

Edd blushed immediately as Ira sang the verse and shut the door.

"Must you bring up such awful memories?" He said starting the ignition.

"C'mon, Dude, you got a great voice! She said with a sly smile.

"_Have_, Ira, I _have_ a great voice." Edd's blush deepened and was responded with another giggle from Ira.

"Whateves! Let's get going."

Edd pulled out of the neighborhood onto the main road and started the five hour trip to the camping grounds on the mountain.


	2. At the Camp Grounds They Meet

**Here it is guys!(if anyone was even following my story) Chapter two!**

**AT the Camp Grounds They Meet!**

* * *

The drive to camp seemed endless. Due to her lack of sleep in preparation for the trip, Ira had fallen fast asleep. Her hat covered her eyes and her head slumped against the window of the truck. Edd didn't mind the silence, but he adored the pointless conversations he and Ira so often shared. She was the beacon in the darkest of Edd's high school times. She was the cute new kid who the entire population of adolescent teenagers wanted to befriend. She easily landed a spot on the cheer leading team and befriended many of Edd's previous bullies. But when she saw her "friends" beating up on Edd she stepped in between them. She hardly ever gave the death glare, so naturally everyone scurried out of harms way. Since then, she and Edd had been best friends. She had the dominant aura which warned people not to get her angry. This was to Edd's advantage, the only assault he'd get now was an occasional shove or glare. It was one of the main reasons he stuck with Ira. She was also overly sweet when it came to her friends. She always respected one's space, hardly ever complained, and despite her grammar around friends she was among the smart people in her classes. She also held an athletic figure. She was the kind of girl jocks drooled over. But she chose to spend her time with Edd, him of all people. It made Edd feel wanted and glad to have such a friend.

"Mmmmnnnn, what time is it?" Ira sat up straightening her beanie and yawned.

"Its almost eleven." Edd glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the road. They had just reached the camping area and Edd was looking for a good place to park.

"I slept that long." the drowsiness in her voice was apparent as she rubbed her left eye of sleep remnants.

"Congratulations! You've just slept through the entire ride to your camp! What will you do next?" Edd's mockery of a TV show host got a giggle out of Ira. Quoting and making up quotes was something he learned from her and it always made her smile.

"I have taught you well" she giggled again and Edd joined in. This was going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

Kevin finished setting up his tent as Nat was preparing the cookout. Kevin and Nat, with a couple of team mates and Nazz with a few of her friends were camping out on top of the Peach Creek mountains. It was a chilly day and perfect for outdoor carefree activities. Kevin had been wanting to camp outdoors for weeks. School had finally ended and it was summertime! "The best time for hanging out and hooking up!" is what Nat told Kevin. He was more than happy to hang out with his buds.

"Hey Kev!" Nat called pointing in the direction of the road. "Looks like we won't be the only ones campin' out this weekend!" Nat's mischievous smile told Kevin that Nat planned on dragging who ever was in the truck into their group.

"I'm gonna laugh if its some old couple." Kevin chuckled at his own joke but Nat did not seem amused.

"Naw man, the chick inside on the passenger side didn't look old!" a grin enveloped Nat "Besides, maybe if we're lucky they'll be sportsy, cause we're two dudes short of enough people to play ultimate sushi tag!" Kevin sighed rolling his eyes. Good ol' Nat will never steer you wrong.

"Ok dude, just don't pants anybody this time, I couldn't look at Shane for a week without remembering that!"

"Aww man! That was my master plan!" Nat joked getting a chuckle from Kevin.

Kevin watched as the truck pulled to a stop and the engine cut. Out of the passenger side was the young girl Nat mentioned. She looked a great deal like some one they knew. Kevin almost quit breathing when the driver got out.

Double Dork. The named tore through Kevin's mind as the the slightly smaller lanky teen stepped out of the driver's side. Why hadn't Kevin noticed that this was his truck? It was so obvious. Everyone talked about it the day Edd drove to school. Ed and Eddy had hopped out of the back acting like they owned the school. Double D on the other hand had timidly stepped out and was clearly trying to ignore the stares he got from everyone. Everyone wanted a picture of Edd's new ride. Kevin would never admit it, but he was jealous at the time. He wouldn't be getting his motorcycle for another month. Edd had done the paint job on the car himself. Kevin had no idea that the dork fancied odd colored flames. The turquoise-blue flames were made to look as though the speed had caught the car on fire. Kevin couldn't do anything but stare.

"Dude, you listening?" Nat's words brought Kevin out of his trance. He blushed slightly, having been caught creepily staring at someone.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said that the beanie wearing kid is here, you know, the one you won't shut up about?" if Nat was to be compared with anyone or thing, it would be the Cheshire cat.

"What! I'm not the only one who wants to highjack his truck!" the cover story seemed to get by Nat, but Kevin left his guard up. Nat had a way of finding everything out. But wait! What was Kevin trying to cover up? This small question bounced through his mind before he forcefully forgot about it and continued helping Nat set up for camp.

* * *

After parking in what seemed the perfect spot, Edd got out of his beloved truck and removed the tarp, folding it neatly.

"Gotta hand it to ya! Guys like you sure know how to pack!" Ira was already unloading the camping gear and placing it in organized piles.

"Better to be prepared!" Edd smiled as he started getting out the gear for the tent. "I didn't know if you wanted a separate tent or not, so I brought two."

"That's mighty sweet of ya!" Ira smiled her flawless dazzle smile. For lack of a better term. "But It gets cold and lonely when there's only one person in the tent." Her playful smile made Edd blush.

"Don't expect me to hold you or anything." Edd fibbed through the little tease war, but Ira saw right through it.

"Ok, but don't be surprised if you wake up clothes-less tomorrow." her teasing made Edd blush as he pushed dirty thoughts from his mind.

"As if we'd ever enter an intimate relationship as such!" Edd blushed deeply which only made Ira's smile wider. At that moment they heard someone holler at them. Edd turned to see who it was. When he noticed the familiar members of the football team, his heart sank. His bullies were here, for three days they would be sharing the same camp grounds. This was not turning out to be a good weekend after all. Oh, why hadn't he stayed home?


	3. Couldn't Be More Awkward

**Chapter Three! FINALLY! I know things are moving along super slow and my chapters are rather short, but my B-day is coming up so Imma be busy with that and promotion! ugh! Also, this chapter has strong language and references that might contradict what you normally read in a KEVEDD fanfic. Bear with me the chapter will get better, so, without further ado, Chapter Three: Couldn't Be More Awkward.**

* * *

Edd looked away and walked swiftly over to the other side of the car. As if his truck could protect him. Ira, however, shouted back at them.

"Hey!" she carefully put down the items she was holding and cupped her hands over her mouth to yell some more. Edd willed himself not to pay attention. He could feel the eyes of several of the bullies watching him. It felt like dull daggers were being shoved into his back.

Edd took a deep breath to calm himself. _"What are you doing Eddward?"_ Edd scolded himself. _"Its not like they're going to make you and Ira camp with them, they don't have control over you, you haven't been full-out bullied since the beginning of this year. Just continue to set up camp at the nice place you found." _Edd took another deep breath and continued to block out the shouted conversation. He hadn't packed much, so all he had to do now was bring it over to their nice little camping spot. But a tug and his arm stopped him and he looked over into Ira's pleading face. This was not a good sign.

"Double D, can I ask you a really huge favor? You don't have to agree, but it'd make you my best friend forever." it seemed impossible but her eyes got bigger.

Edd played dumb, though he already knew the dreaded question. "Oh, what would the favor be?"

"Well, a couple of my good friends are over there, an' wanted to know if we'd like to accompany them during our time here." _"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" _in his mind Edd was screaming and yelling and flailing around. But the look on his face was calm and collective. Or as much as it could be when he'd rather do anything but what was being asked of him.

"Please?" as if to emphasize her want for joining her jock friends she leaned in closer.

Edd sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, fine..."

Ira almost squealed with joy and threw her arms around the slightly taller lanky teen.

"Thanks D!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek to prove how happy he'd just made her.

* * *

Ira could tell Edd was tense, those were the same guys that were always beating him up and putting him down. She knew that he wanted to say no, but he never said no to a friend. He was too nice, a lot nicer than the jerk-jocks she had become friends with. The only real reason she knew anything about Edd, was because several of the guys on the team were trying to hide the fact they were bi. They were the kind of douches who didn't know how to have a healthy relationship. They constantly were taking it out on Edd. They all secretly had a crush that they'd never tell each other about, and they all fancied Edd. It was funny, but they didn't know how to express themselves properly. It wasn't Ira's place, but no one else even tried to stop their bullshit. So she stood up for him. She thought he was cute too. His big cyan eyes, crooked slight gap-toothed smile, his stuttering when he was nervous. He was the kind of guy Ira liked. But she knew better, he was far too shy. She'd never admit it, but she swore Edd liked guys more than girls. Her gaydar went haywire when they would talk about love. But that was that, she couldn't get close. She didn't mind though, they'd always be friends. She also had the upper hand on everyone, they'd slept over at each others places multiple times since becoming friends. The best thing about it was that neither one cared if the other wanted to cuddle or snuggle. On cold days it just happened, no words needed. They often fell asleep watching the history channel like that.

"Ira" Edd practically whispered and Ira leaned in so she could hear him. "Promise you won't leave me alone?"

A sympathetic smile crossed Ira's face and she wrapped her arm around his. "As long as you want me and need me."

Edd seemed to relax a little. Ira felt guilty, she was asking a lot of him. Facing the guys who made his his life a living hell must be hard. But she also knew he couldn't hide from them forever, he needed a push to get going. The scenario in Ira's mind was of a small child on the swing. Alone as the snow falls. She needed to be the other kid who lent a warm hand. She needed to give him a push. Only then, would he be able to stand strong.

Ira twined her fingers with Edd's. Silently she told herself _"As long as I can, I'll be your friend, even if you don't love me the way I love you."_

* * *

Kevin watched as Edd and the girl walked down to hang with them. Nat, being the flirtatious bitch he was, invited them to join them on the camping grounds. Nat seemed unable to hold his tongue when he wanted to talk to some one.

_"He had to invite the dork and his girlfriend."_ Kevin felt a pang of jealousy when the word "girlfriend" came to his mind. He felt his cheeks start to tingle at the hint of a blush. He couldn't help but toss a glare at the girl. His heart picked up pace the closer they got.

It didn't make sense. Why was he feeling like this? His heart felt like a hammer in his chest. Then he saw something that made him want to turn and run the other way. Edd and the bitch were whispering! _"CUNT!"_ Kevin's mind was racing. He saw the little whore place her hand in Edd's. Kevin felt infuriated. He wanted nothing more than to run full speed over there and sock the stupid girl right in her fucking face!

Kevin was startled by his thoughts. Why was he thinking like this? Its not like he and Edd were friends. He'd bullied the kid ever since he and the other two dorks became friends. So why? Why was he getting all pissed at seeing him with some new chick?

"Hey, Nat!" the girls gray-blue eyes smiled along with her mouth. Kevin wanted to wipe the smile from her face.

"Hey, Ira!" Nat greeted her with his flirtatious smirk.

Ira. So that's the little shit's name. Kevin couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing at her. She needed to know that if Kevin had his way, she was not welcome.

* * *

Ira could see Kevin glaring at her. Shock overtook her mind and she wondered why exactly he would give her that look. She'd only ever said hi to him. It was only in passing and was immediately forgotten. So, why was he giving her the death glare?

Nat greeted Edd and her in his usual trying-too-hard-but-not-really way.

Ira could feel Kevin's intense glare. There it was. Something was tripping her gaydar. Was it Kevin?

"So, you guys need help with the tents?" Nat's eager eyes were on the truck parked a few yards away.

Edd spoke up for a moment "W-we've already unloaded everything from m-my truck."

Nat seemed shocked that Edd was the one who spoke up. The shock passed quickly though and Nat's regular expression returned.

"Sounds good, we'll just bring the stuff down here and set it up, we got plenty of room!" Nat winked and started over towards the organized piles of camping equipment.

* * *

Edd didn't like the fact that he would be camping out with the football team. He wanted to disappear, cover his face, run, anything, but accompany the jocks. But from what he'd heard, there was no way of being able to turn down Nathan Goldberg. Edd's insides hurt. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He gripped Ira's hand tighter.

Nat started to head over to Edd's beloved truck. Edd, acting on instinct, walked swiftly after the slightly taller teen. In doing so, he let go of Ira's hand. It felt kinda empty, but he heard her walking after him, so he didn't feel quite as alone.

"Nathan, its very kind of you to help, but please, your assistance in unnecessary!"

"You're cute, but just call me Nat, k?" Nat laughed at Edd's persistence.

"Natha- I mean, Nat, please desist this at once!" Nat only laughed. Why hadn't he ever noticed this kid before? He was totally cute!

Ira giggled at Edd's annoyance.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but you and your girlfriend can sit back and watch me take care of your work!" Nat had reached the piles and started picking up the heaviest items and started heading back to the camp where everyone was waiting and watching.

Edd could feel himself blush "We're not going out..."

Nat stopped mid-step and spun around. He dropped the heavy tent on the ground and rushed over to Edd wrapping him in tight hug. He then proceeded to give Edd a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're free game?" Nat practically shouted.

Everyone who was talking or working stopped and looked over at the two of them. Edd blushed deeply wriggling out of Nat's arms.

"So? Why'd you want to know if I was single?" Edd's blush was evidently reddening.

Nat's quirky smile engulfed his face. "Because you're fucking cute, and I'm bi, so, what the hell!"

Edd's look of embarrassment was replaced with one of shock, nervousness, and disgust. He simply said in a voice everyone strained to hear "No Thank You."


	4. Change of Plans

**I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! This chapter is a tad confusing but it'll make sense in the next one. I just couldn't help myself when it came to Kevin's emotions! Don't hate me for it please! So here it is chapter four: Change of Plans**

* * *

Silence seemed to overtake the woods as everyone heard and saw the scenario that had taken place. Nat's eyes held shock for a moment at the immediate rejection. Edd's face was red with embarrassment, his arms folded across his chest. Ira's mouth hung slightly open in shock of what had just happened. Everyone else seemed to have heard the conversation as well. They all stood in utter silence.

Nat was the first to break the tense silence. "K, but if you ever change your mind or need a shoulder to cry on, I'm open anytime!" he then picked up the items he dropped and carried them back down to camp.

Edd relaxed. His face lost some of the redness but still held embarrassment. Ira regained her composure and walked over to the piles of equipment. Edd did the same and slowly things resumed, though tension hung thickly in the frigged air.

"Now I know why my gaydar was going haywire." Ira tried to lighten the mood and make Edd laugh, but he only gave her a discomforting look.

As long as I don't wake up in the same sleeping bag with him, I think I'll be fine..."

Ira chuckled. "Ok, I'll make sure to leave a notice and guard the tent flap." the lame joke got a smile out of Edd who picked up a few more items.

"My humble hench-woman!" Edd teased. _"Thank you for trying to cheer me up..."_ Edd silently thanked Ira and gave her a grateful look. Ira seemed to get the message and smiled at Edd.

* * *

The shouted outburst from Nat had startled everyone, especially Kevin. He watched the entire thing, from the moment Nat dropped the tent and kissed Edd, to Edd's almost silent rejection. Kevin's head throbbed with an overload of different thoughts. _"So the two of them are only friends? I thought Edd was straight, or is he gay? How dare Nat make a move! Is Nat phased by rejection? Did Edd really want to say no? God he's hot when he blushes. The little shit's whispering with him again! He's talking with her. What are they saying. I love that Dorks smile."_

These thoughts continued to cloud Kevin's mind as he helped Nat set up the tent in the perfect spot.

"He's got a nice ass too." Nat's last comment tore Kevin from his ocean of thoughts.

"What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"No..."

Nat sighed giving Kevin a slightly annoyed look.

"What?"

"I just spent the last five minutes spilling on juicy details of the cutest guy I've ever seen, and you're busy daydreaming!" Nat huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry man, just can't seem to think straight..."

Nat gave Kevin a concerned look. "Bout some one you like, ain't it?"

Bull's eye.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I may not be Nazz, but knowing you, you aren't so out of focus unless something or some one is on your mind, and its summer, the time of love." Nat wiggled his eyebrows.

Kevin rubbed his neck. "What should I do? This person is like, totally off-limits to me..."

"Why should that matter?"

"I don't know... Its just, we're too different."

"C'mon, every chick digs you!"

"... Its not a chick." Kevin whispered so low Nat had to have him repeat it.

"Its a guy?" Nat's face held shock for a moment. "And here I thought you were straight!"

"SSH! I am straight! I've never been into guys, ever!"

"Until now." Nat smirked

"Don't do that man! You're creepin' me out!" Nat chuckled.

"So who's the guy? team mate? life guard? me?" the last one was said as more of a joke.

"No way man!" Kevin's blush returned. "You're gonna laugh!"

"I laugh at almost everything, almost being the key word."

Kevin chuckled and they both stood up looking at the finished tent.

"C'mon man! spill, or all the guys'll know you're gay!"

"Ok! Ok!" Kevin looked around to see if anyone was close by listening. "Double Dork."

* * *

Ira and Edd finished bringing down the gear when Nazz walked over. Marie was surprisingly standing idly a few paces back with a bored expression.

"Hey, Ira." Nazz said smiling at her fellow cheer member.

"Hey, Nazz. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Marie and I took the tent you and Edd brought? There's only room for one more in the big tent and I didn't want to leave Marie by herself." Nazz gestured toward Marie who gave a slight nod indicating she knew she was being acknowledged.

"Oh, but where's Edd gonna sleep?" Ira gave Nazz a worried look.

"Kevin has a tent to himself, I don't think he'd mind sharing, I'm gonna go ask him right now." Nazz smiled and gave Ira a pleading look. "But I want to know if its ok with you guys."

Ira looked over at Edd who was writing something down in his notebook and appeared to be examining the moss on a tree.

"Its fine with me. Let me ask Edd before you talk to Kevin, ok?"

"Alright! I'll be waiting then!"

Ira turned and walked over to Edd and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to her and smiled.

"This plant is fascinating! It has such a peculiar color!"

"Hey Edd, you know how Nazz and Marie just started dating last week?"

"I've heard the rumors, why?" Edd's sudden nervousness was apparent.

"Well, the two of them would like to share a tent, but there's only one more spot in the big one. So Nazz and Marie were wondering if they could use the one you brought. There's another place for you to sleep, but it'd be in a different tent."

"That seems fine, considering how long they've wanted to get together." Edd smiled a little. "Since the big tent was brought for the girls I'm guessing this other spot will be mine?"

"Yep, you'll only be sharing with one other person."

"That's a slight relief."

"Yeah, let me quickly tell Nazz that you're ok with this."

"O-K..."

Ira walked over to Nazz. "He's fine with it. Let us know what the death glare master thinks of it." Nazz giggled at the joke and walked over to Marie who took her hand in hers. They then proceeded to walk to wherever Kevin was. Ira then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Edd who gave her a concerned look.

"I forgot to ask who's tent I'd be sharing."

Ira smiled at Edd's worried face. "Its just Kevin, he's not gonna hurt ya!"

Edd's eyes widened and Ira immediately regretted what she said. _"I forgot Kevin was Edd's childhood bully"_ she mentally punched herself in the face. _"I think I just doomed Edd."_

* * *

Kevin watched as Nazz and Marie walked hand in hand over to him. He smiled, they looked perfect together.

At one point in time Kevin would have been out right jealous, not to mention infuriated. However, over the years his attraction to Nazz dissipated into a simple friendship. Nothing more than that. Whatever made her happy, Kevin was fine with. If that meant the Kanker sister caught her eye, she could have all the fun she wanted.

"Hey, Kev!"

"Hey Nazz, Marie, you two seem overly happy today."

Marie smiled tightening her grip on Nazz just a bit more. "Is is that noticeable?" Nazz giggled at Marie's comment.

"So, what brings the newly found love-birds to my side of summer?" Kevin grinned at his clever wording. _"If only I knew fancy big words like Double D."_

"Well, you see, Marie and I wanted to share a tent, but there's only room for one more in the big tent." Nazz paused a moment to make sure Kevin was listening.

"Go on." he said and Nazz continued.

"We asked Double D and Ira if maybe they'd agree to let us use there tent, Ira would sleep in the big tent and Double D would share one with you, since, you know, you don't have a tent buddy..." Nazz stopped talking and looked at Kevin for his reaction.

Kevin's heart did a double back flip. A Double D back flip. He some how managed to keep his face in a regular manor though his head hurt with all he'd just heard. _"The Dork and I? Sharing a tent? Alone?"_ He had to stop a crazy smile from appearing on his face.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind." _"OH MY FUCKING GOD! EDD AND I WILL BE SHARING THE SAME TENT!?"_

"Thanks Kevin!" Nazz squealed pulling Kevin into a quick hug then turning around and hugged Marie.

"Thank you Kevin." Marie smiled soberly and looked down at Nazz who's arms were planted firmly around the blue-haired girl's waist.

Kevin let a small smile escape to his face. _"Dork, you're in for the best night of your life"_

Kevin stood up and walked over to his tent. It was further away from everyone else because he preferred to be by himself out of sight and hearing. He was even more glad now that he and Edd would be so far out. _"What am I thinking?" _Kevin thought to himself. _"Do I have a crush on the dork?"_ Kevin's heart picked up pace at the thought.

"Do I like Double D?" Kevin spoke in a whisper to himself. "Do I like the adorable nerd?"

He remembered his and Nat's conversation from earlier.

_"You like him too?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I do."_

_"Dude, that's gotta burn. He's totally straight."_

_"I kinda figured..."_

_"So, do you like him, like him? Or is it just because everyone else has been staring at his ass."_

_"I dunno man..."_

_"Well, I'm gonna finish getting the food ready."_

Nat had walked off about five minutes before Nazz and Marie got there. Kevin still wondered what Nat meant by "everyone" had been staring at Double D's ass. Sure it was cute, more female than a guy's. Kevin liked to stare at it when Edd walked. But there was more that Kevin was attracted to. The way Double D let his sassy side out every now and then, is intelligence yet complete lack of acknowledged flirtation, his habit of gnawing on his lower lip when he was nervous, his bright cyan eyes, his, everything... _"Shit, I think I'm in love with Double D..."_


	5. No Escape

**WOOHOO! Chapter five! I know I need to update more! ugh! Poor Edd, he has to leap out of his comfort zone XD**

**oh, this chapter is kind of confusing, and I don't like it all too much, so I'm going to make it up to you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

Edd couldn't help but give Ira a scared look.

_"This can't be happening!" _Edd's mind screamed. _"NO NO NO! Anything but this, anything!"_ Edd in all his confusion, worry, and fear had fallen to the floor. _"The extra tent! I'll just sleep in the extra tent!"_ He looked up into Ira's worried face.

"Oh man, I feel like the dumbest shit ever..." she looked like she was going to throw herself off the nearest cliff. "Hey we can always work something out..."

"The extra tent I brought!" Edd swiftly stood adjusting his clothing that had become askew. "I'll just use that..."

He quickly walked past Ira to his car and reached in for the tent. He pulled out the heavy bag and started to walk the opposite direction from the other camp. Ira silently walked a few paces behind him. Her silence was nerve wracking for Edd. Her normal chipper voice was all but lost. Edd could tell she felt bad.

"Double D" Ira whispered holding her torso as if to keep herself from being torn up.

"What?" Edd said it a little harsher than he'd meant to. Ira flinched and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to come here, you're always putting up with my bullshit, thank you..."

Edd kept walking but Ira stood in her place looking at the ground. Its not that Double D didn't feel bad, he just didn't know what to say.

"I-if you feel like c-coming bac-" she hiccuped "-k, just let me know..."

Edd turned to meet the face of his friend. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to walk back to camp.

"Ira, wait..." Edd walked quickly to her side pulling out a tissue "Your mascara is running."

"Thank you." Ira whispered rubbing the mascara from beneath her eyes.

Edd sighed. "Do you want to help me with the tent? Its hard for some one like me to do it alone"

Ira smiled and lifted her head. "Yeah, I think we can do that."

Edd smiled a rare devilish smile and jabbed Ira in the stomach who reacted with a shrill squeak.

"HEY!" Edd laughed as Ira moved her arms to protect her stomach.

"That was too good!" Edd laughed more. "The perfect opportunity! You should've seen your face!" Ira finally gave up the tension and started laughing too.

"OK ok, you got me, now let's get the tent up, your royal pokiness" Edd laughed again kneeling down to unzip the tent bag. _"There's the Ira I know."_ Edd smiled. He preferred Ira's chipper self then the sulky one.

Ira shoved rocks out of the small clearing so the tent wouldn't be lopsided. Edd opened the tent bag smiling to himself. _"If I wrote down all my feelings of today, I'd have a twenty chapter book."_ Edd looked into the tent bag and his smile instantly faded.

* * *

Ira heard a loud gasp from behind her and spun around to see Edd with a mortified expression on his face. She instantly rushed over to see what happened.

"Edd! What's wrong!?" Ira stood over Edd.

He only lifted up the bag so Ira could see its contents. Inside the bag were moss covered rocks, potatoes that had gone bad, and some old moldy buttered toast stuck to a playboy magazine. She didn't have to ask to know who was responsible for this. She smacked her head in utter disgust.

"Eddy." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ed too..." Edd sighed closing the bag. "We have to dispose of this away from the camp."

Ira nodded, Edd's face fell at the realization of his predicament.

_"This means he's still stuck as Kevin's tent buddy..."_ Ira sighed giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"C'mon, its getting dark already, and hose clouds don't look too friendly either."

Edd nodded and took hold of Ira's hand. Out of habit or comfort, Ira didn't know, but she squeezed back reassuringly.

* * *

Kevin finished setting up Edd's sleeping bag next to his in the tent. Nat had graciously given Kevin Edd's gear when Kevin told him about the earlier arrangements.

"Yo!" Nat stuck his head in the tent and wiggled his eyebrows. "You gonna get comfortable tonight?"

Kevin tossed a pillow at Nat who skillfully caught it. Nat chuckled stepping into the tent and plopping down beside Kevin.

"That would be wrong on so many levels man." Kevin couldn't conceal a blush at the thought of things that he could easily do to Edd.

"And yet you think of committing it." Kevin's blush reddened and was received with another laugh from Nat.

"C'mon dude! Like you said, he's straight, and he wouldn't ever want to be with me, I've been a bully to him since he first moved across the street from me." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck with a sad look plastered to his face.

Nat frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "So? Look Kev, it doesn't matter if he's straight or gay or if you're bully or not, you gotta man up! There's distance between this tent and the others. So you can talk to him with out being heard. Sides, those fags would do anything for a shot in getting into Double D's pants, but you've known him longer, you know what he's like." Nat smiled and his face relaxed. "You know how to make a horrible day turn into the best one! So man up! Express yourself!"

Kevin sighed_ "I wish it were that easy, I wish I had Nat's confidence, then maybe I could tell Edd how I feel..."_ Kevin's thoughts remained on the subject of Edd till he replaced them with something else. He couldn't handle not being able to outright tell the dork. It made him feel weak.

Nat noticed Kevin's worried face and with a swift movement flicked his nose, bring Kevin out of his daze.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Kevin complained rubbing his nose.

Nat laughed "You need to lighten up Kevin! Nobody likes it when there's negativity."

_"He's got a point" _Kevin sighed in defeat "OK, ok, but don't expect anything!" Nat laughed and left the tent.

Kevin smiled to himself _"Away from everyone else, alone with him, alone..."_

* * *

Edd walked silently with Ira away from the camp to dumb the bags contents. The sky was growing darker with black rain clouds.

"We'd better hurry, if we're lucky we won't be soaked by the time we get back" Edd nodded in agreement to Ira's statement.

"I doubt we'll escape the starting drizzle." the two silently quickened there pace and reaching a favorable dumping spot.

Ira inhaled deeply before speaking "Does Eddy usually do this to you?"

"As in pull a nasty prank?"

"Yeah..."

"Quite often." Edd knelt down and opened the bag wrinkling his nose at the sight.

More silence.

"Edd?..."

"Yes?" Edd began dumping the contents of the bag onto the ground which made disgusting plopping sounds.

"Are you... are you gay?"

Ira's question hit Edd like a bag full of bricks. His face instantly felt hot and he whipped around to face Ira, his mouth hung slightly open.

"W-what!?"

"Well, I notice you don't really seem interested in the opposite gender, so I thought that you might be gay."

"I'm not really interested in any form of relationship..." Edd's blush reddened. "Might I inquire as to why exactly you brought up this topic?"

It was Ira's turn to blush. "With the whole Nat thing earlier it got me wondering..."

Edd looked down. "I don't really know, I've never really wanted a relationship with anyone except maybe Nazz, but that was years ago."

_"Do I like some one? I guess there are a few who are relatively attractive, but why is Ira asking me this? Does she hold romantic feelings for me? Did it start when Nat asked me out? Has she known about my sexual preferences? Am I gay? I always thought I was straight. OH! Eddward get a grip! You're over exaggerating. You can think this over later!"_ Edd shook his head to rid himself of his troublesome thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Ira, do you like me?"

Ira looked away wringing her hands nervously. "I'm not sure who I like..." Edd knew it was a lie "But, I know some one who might like you..."

"Nat? I think its known that he likes me." Edd placed a hand on his hip staring unhappily up at Ira.

"There's more than one person who likes you Double D."

"Oh really? Might I inquire as to who exactly likes me?"

Ira smiled teasingly "It wouldn't be fair if I ratted them out!"

Edd frowned standing up. "Why? Is it another guy?"

"What can I say? You're a dude magnet!"

Edd poked Ira in the stomach receiving a squeaked complaint.

"Its raining Ira, let's get back."

She gave him an irritated look and sighed following him back to the camp. The rain started to drizzle and was steadily getting worse.

_"I guess I would be labeled as a homosexual, I always did like guys appearance over girls... What are you thinking Eddward? That's absurd! How could any guy find you attractive?" _Edd continued to think of the possible guys who might like him and not a single name popped into his head. Who could possibly fall for him?


	6. Just Us

The rain began to pick up and Edd and Ira hurriedly ran back to camp. Edd was thoroughly soaked even though Ira tried to cover the two of them with her jacket. It was however, futile to escape the cold wet droplets falling from the dark sky. If it was possible, the sky continued to darken. They stopped trying to shield themselves from the rain and headed as fast as they could back to camp. The temperature had noticeably dropped and the two teens breaths shown in front of them as they ran.

_"Its supposed to be summer!?"_ Edd thought as the ice cold rain pelted down on them.

The two of them ran in silence. Only their load breathing and the pouring rain made noise. The finally slowed down when they saw one of their groups tents. A large ramada had been set up and the majority of the group members were chatting underneath it. A few of them turned to see an exhausted Edd and Ira come into view. Nazz greeted them cheerfully and Marie snickered at their soaked state. Ira, who was not amused, walked over to Marie and gave her a cold wet hug. The blue-haired girl squealed and Ira laughed as did Nazz and even Edd.

"Not so funny now is it?" Ira teased.

"Now I have to change!" Marie laughed with the rest of them. They received a few puzzled glances.

Many of the groups members giggled and made jokes about Edd and Ira's soaked state.

"You dudes better change so you don't catch a nasty cold." Nazz gave them a worried look.

"We'll just get soaked again! Besides, I like making Edd all wet!"

Edd blushed violently at Ira's crude comment. "That was highly unnecessary Irena Evanee!"

"Ooooh, he used your full name! You're in trouble now!" Marie joked.

The four of them laughed and the crude comment was forgotten. Ira received another poke to the stomach from Edd and was responded with a squeak on her part. Ira had then pulled down Edd's soaked hat and his face contorted into a pout as he pretended to be blind. They acted like kids, something that a lot of teens do, its funny and makes people laugh. A few more of Nazz's friends joined in on their laughter and jokes.

_"Is this what its like to have these kinds of friends?" _Edd thought silently to himself. _"This kind of playing around is totally different from what Ed, Eddy, and I used to do."_ Edd smiled. He enjoyed hanging with this kind of group. It seemed that past experiences were not effecting their current relations. One of the most brutal of Edd's earlier offenders had even given Edd a plate of the food they were serving. _"I guess it was all just a misunderstanding..." _Edd couldn't help but smile. Some of the groups members had brought their instruments and were playing music under the over sized ramada. It seemed normal to Edd, but he also longed to be with Ed and Eddy. They were his best friends and could not be forgotten.

"Hey Edd!" Ira chirped happily.

"Yes?" Edd's smile was still visible on his face, gap and all.

"I want to hear one of your songs! You know, the ones you finished writing a while back?"

Edd couldn't suppress a nervous laugh. "And ruin the perfect night? I don't think anyone wants to hear me sing."

Ira pouted for a moment clearly thinking of something. Then a sly smirk came on her face. "You may not want to sing your songs, but I do! Will you please be my guitarist?"

"No." Edd knew where this was headed.

"Please? Just one song? Please? PLEASE!?" Her eyes got huge and watery, her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Edd sighed a defeated sigh, _"Can I ever say no to that face!?"_ He let out a deep breath "What song did you have in mind?"

Ira squealed with glee and latched on to Edd's arm and leaned up to whisper the song in his ear.

Edd couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Then again, Ira had a way of making him do that.

* * *

Kevin sat back with a few of his football friends who were talking about what they were planning on doing during the summer once they were done camping.

"I was thinking about hosting a movie night at my place, invite the gang an all." Ronny said day-dreamily.

"Yeah! We can get the guys together and have the ultimate hang out!" Jordan chided.

"Guess that'd be cool, as long as we don't get in trouble." Kevin added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, remember last time?" Arin laughed but was soon cut off by the clamor over by the mock stage where the instruments were.

"What's going on over there?" Ronny asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Dunno! Let's find out!" Jordan got up and walked over to the group of people who were crowding around the mock stage.

Ronny, Arin, and Kevin followed behind him, trying to see what the fuss was about.

Kevin could see Nazz situating herself behind the drum set as Marie strummed the guitar mindlessly. He glared at Ira who stood in front of the mic. The person holding the bass however, shocked Kevin. Edd stood next to Ira seemingly going over the notes of the song they were going to play. The former sing took the mic and announced that this was the last song and handed it back to Ira. She smiled over at Edd who gave her an annoyed expression. She started singing and the music started with her.

_You got a girl, that doesn't look a thing like me, the girl your mother always said it would be so, you could say that, you could say that I'm hopeless,_

Then Edd started singing and everyone seemed to stop in awe. Kevin's heart beat rapidly as he listened to Edd's sweet voice.

_But that ain't the girl I want you to be, the girl that keeps me up and I see in my dreams so, you could say that, you could say that I love her, _

Unison.

_OO-OO-OO-WOAH-OH-OH, So I don't care what they say its our life, life, life, we can dance if we want make it feel all right, temperatures rising I feel the fire, tonight its just me and you,_

Ira's turn.

_Tell me baby will you be here when I wake up, even with no make-up, I don't wanna fake it,_

Edd's turn.

_And you don't got a doubt a second if I miss, you every time I'm with you, _

Unison.

_I feel naked!_

_Hey!_

_I feel naked!_

_I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, what you gonn' do with it,_

Edd's turn.

_If I told you, Girl, come and run away with me, now will you throw it all away for me, I need to know that, need to know that's not over,_

Ira's turn.

_Cause you were the boy Daddy told to stay away from me, but you're nothing but a fantasy, I need to know that, need to know that you'd be strong enough to believe in us,_

Unison.

_Cause I don't care what they say, it our life, life, life, we can dance if we want, make it feel all right__, temperatures rising I feel the fire, tonight its just me and you,_

Ira's turn.

_Tell me baby will you be here when I wake up, even with no make-up, I don't wanna fake it,_

Edd's turn.

_And you don't got a doubt a second if I miss, you every time I'm with you, _

Unison.

_I feel naked!_

_Hey!_

_I feel naked!_

_I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, what you gonn' do with it,_

Edd.

_Cause I don't care what they say, it our life, life, life, we can dance if we want, make it feel all right__,_

Ira.

_temperatures rising I feel the fire,_

Unison.

_tonight its just me and you, __tonight its just me and you,_

Ira.

_So tell me baby will you be here when I wake up?_

Edd.

_I fee naked,_

Ira.

_I feel naked,_

Unison.

_I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it,_

Ira.

_It's the Cataracs,_

Unison.

_I want it, so let me get it, you say you got it, what you gonn' do with it, Tonight its just me and you.  
_

Ira.

_OO-OO-OO-WOAH-OH-OH!_

The song ended and the group erupted with cheers and shouts as Nazz stood pumping her fist in the air and Marie stuck out her tongue as Ira smiled. Edd looked unamused and set down the instrument and left towards the tent he and Kevin would share. Kevin watched as Edd left shivering.

* * *

Edd knew where the tent was and didn't need a flashlight to find it. He had gotten his bag from the car where his extra clothes and night clothes were. He was exhausted and felt he deserved some peaceful sleep. He didn't think that anyone would like the song that Ira had chosen. Especially since he was the one who sang the male vocalist part. But everyone seemed to have enjoyed their little song. Ira was lucky Nazz and Marie knew how to play the song and were willing to perform with them. Edd stepped into the tent. It was larger than the tent he had brought and wondered why anyone would want to have this tent alone. He removed a large lamp from one of the many pouches in his bag and turned it on. It lit up the tent and Edd could see that his sleeping items had already been set up.

"Did Kevin do this? For me?" Edd said to no one.

He shrugged off the thought as he peeled the cold wet fabric from his shivering body. The temperature had dropped quite a bit from the cold rain that was still pounding outside. Luckily, whoever set up the tent had put a tarp over it and no rain made it inside. But it was still freezing cold. Edd shivered as he undid his pants and pulled them down. The rain had soaked him through. He didn't bother to fold the clothes just yet. He was cold and shivering, now completely naked, including his hat that lay atop the pile of wet clothes. He rummaged through his bag and produced a large t shirt, a pair of underwear, and some long pants. As he was tugging up his underwear he heard the zipper of the tent and his heart skipped a beat. He whipped around and was face to face with the last person he wanted to see while he was almost butt naked. Kevin.

Edd's breath caught in his throat as his childhood bully stood there. His eyes were locked with Edd's and a blush speedily took over his face. Edd's face felt hot. He wanted to disappear, run, anything. It was like a bad dream, but this wasn't a dream. It was actually happening. He shivered at the cold draft coming in through the tent flap. Like instinct Edd wrapped his arms around his bare chest and Kevin, noticing that Edd must be freezing quickly zipped up the tent flap to shut out the cold air. Edd quickly slid on the over sized t shirt before Kevin could turn back around. Edd's blush was evident in the light of the lamp. Embarrassment was written across his face. More awkward silence ensued them, until Kevin couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

* * *

"S-sorry bout walkin' in on you like that." He rubbed the back of his neck still blushing. He'd never admit it, but his cock was hard. He was clearly turned on by Edd's almost naked state.

"Then I guess I really was _naked._" Edd tried to joke, referring to the earlier song.

Kevin blushed and laughed nervously. Normally he'd never be nervous, he breezed through conversations with hot chicks all the time. But Edd was not a chick, he was an unbelievably adorkable guy with a brain smarter than Einstein. He was also some one Kevin knew since childhood. So then why did he make Kevin feel like this? Edd's breaths were uneven and filled with worry. It was to be expected. _"The dork's still scared of me..."_ Kevin felt bad. He never wanted to be enemies with Edd. But he and the other two Eds were always scheming together, so it was easier just to beat up on all three than to just ignore one. Kevin watched from the corner of his eye as Edd quickly put on his long pajama pants. _"God he's hot..."_ Kevin could feel himself blush again. He watched as Edd bent down to pick up and fold his wet clothing. In doing so he lifted up his ass. _"Damn! Now if only the shirt wasn't in the way..."_ Kevin could feel his cock harden again but resisted the urge to act. A thought then occurred to him. _"Edd's not wearing his beanie!" _Kevin's eyes drifted to Edd's head. His hair was still dripping from having gotten wet. It was a black color. Darker than midnight when the moon didn't shine. It was beautiful. _"Why didn't he ever take his hat off when we were kids?"_ Kevin wanted to ask but resisted the urge. Edd seemed to have gotten over the earlier incident. His face however still held a light pink color. _"Maybe that's natural? He's so fucking cute!"_ Kevin watched as Edd pulled out a book from his bag. He then proceeded to his sleeping bag.

"Thank you for setting this up." Edd's words surprised Kevin. Cyan eyes met Emerald and held for a short moment before Edd looked away and his blush took a redder tint.

"Uh, N-no problem man." Kevin stuttered. _"Stop stuttering! Its uncool!" _Kevin silently scolded himself.

Edd smiled which sent shivers up Kevin's spine. _"Why's this dork have to be so cute?"_ He couldn't help but stare at Edd who had crawled into his sleeping bag and made himself comfortable. He then opened he book and silently read. _"Guess it'd be a good time to sleep."_ Kevin pulled off his shoes and set them off to the side. He yanked a pair of pajama pants from his bag and swiftly removed his jeans. He deliberately faced his back to Double D. He then heard the reaction he wanted.

* * *

Edd only glanced up a moment. In that moment he saw Kevin's ass. He gasped at the fact that Kevin was no longer wearing pants. Edd quickly ducked beneath his sleeping bag as he tried to rid his mind of the image. He wouldn't say it aloud, but Kevin had a nice ass. Just like the rest of his muscular tan body. Edd tried not to linger on the thought and instead occupied himself with facts from his current book. This worked until he felt some one tap him. He cautiously peeked his head out from beneath the sleeping bag. Cyan eyes met Emerald again.

"Sorry about that dork, just thought I'd get you back for the earlier nude." Kevin's voice held a manner of emotions. Sarcasm, payback, nervous, joyful?

Edd almost squeaked his reply "S-sorry." He turned away from Kevin and could practically hear him frown

"Chill dude, I'm not gonna hurt you"

"Going to" Edd corrected, still facing the other direction.

"Right, well, I'm not 'going to'." His voice change was audible with the last two words.

Edd rubbed his arms. _"Its freezing! Cold Cold Cold."_ Edd's feet felt like icicles and he shivered. _"Curse the fact I chose not to wear socks!"_ Edd stifled a sneeze and pulled out a tissue from his bag. _"Filthy Filthy Filthy."_ Some habits never changed. Kevin lowered the light of the lamp and Edd made a small noise of dislike.

"You wanna wake up in time for the sunrise? Don't you?" Kevin looked over at Edd.

Edd felt the heat rush to his cheeks again. _"Don't give me that look! Cease! Desist! Curse my heart! Slow down!" _ Edd silently scolded himself. He missed the scraping noise but could feel warm arms wrap around him. All thoughts stopped, along with all movement. The only noise was the rain, and Kevin and Edd's slightly shaken breathing. Edd could now see that Kevin had moved his sleeping bag next to his. His warms arms felt safe in a way. Edd wanted nothing more than to hold on to them. He wanted to lean back into Kevin's sturdy chest. He wanted... Kevin.


	7. New Beginnings

**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner! Its been more than a month and I feel terrible! And this chapter's so short! ugh! I'm sorry guys!  
**

* * *

Edd's breathing was labored as he struggled to figure out what was going on. The muscular arms seemed to block the cold and Edd felt himself heat up. His shivers were more a form of excitement and anxiety. Excitement, because there was a shred of hope for something, Edd wasn't quite sure of what. Anxiety, because he feared that Kevin planned on crushing him. _"Such a silly thought, Kevin may have hurt my friends and I in the past, but he hasn't so much as glanced our way since freshman year." _Edd turned his head so he could see Kevin's face. Cyan eyes met Emerald and held.

"For fuck's sake Double D, you're cold as ice." Kevin grinned at Edd's half mortified face.

"Well I wasn't expecting freezing temperatures in the middle of summer." Edd said breaking eye contact, and turning back around. Kevin chuckled and seemed amused at Edd's statement. It was true, the temperature was colder than one would expect during the season.

The two fell silent. Edd's breathing calmed a little but he was still tense. Kevin moved his hands to Edd's shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze.

"Shit man, you're like a brick, loosen up will ya? I'm not gonna hurt you." Edd cautiously removed himself from Kevin's grip.

"P-personal space Kevin..."

"Right, right, sorry." Kevin scooted a little bit away from Edd. He glared at the space willing it to close again.

Edd shivered from the cold once again. He looked longingly at his book. He sighed and placed it in his bag. _"It'll have to wait till tomorrow." _He glanced at Kevin who seemed less than pleased. He sighed and reached into his bag for a pair of thick socks. _"If there was a time to curse, it would be now, because its fucking freezing!" _Edd cursed in his mind. He'd never purposely say a curse out loud, but he did slip up every now and then. The first time he had cursed was when Eddy was going on about some chick who was "totally digging him". Eddy's endless bantering finally got to Edd. He yelled "shut the fuck up" and Eddy did. For once the loudest of the three was silent. Even Ed had looked up from working on his comic book (He'd finally gotten a job at the comic book store. All those drawings he did in middle school and the stories he continues to tell his friends have really helped him along in his dream job. He was more sober and currently maintaining a healthier diet.). _"Now you've done it Eddy, you've brought forth Double D's dark side, you've doomed the cul-de-sack... OOH! I should ad that into my next comic!" _It was rare when Ed spoke so much at once that wasn't a thrilling story. Eddy just shrugged and continued to be silent as Edd calmed himself down.

"What are you grinning about, dork?" Kevin was laying lazily on his side with his arm propping his head up. His hat had been discarded to the top of a large bag. His cropped red hair glistened with water droplets in the dim light.

"Thinking about past days, things that weren't really funny at the time, but when revisited make you laugh." Edd smiled in Kevin's direction.

Kevin stared at Edd, not really paying attention to what he had said. "Yeah..." Kevin wracked his head for something to converse on. "You planning on joining track team next year?" Kevin mentally punched himself for not thinking of a better subject.

"Well, I guess I've thought about it, I mean there's always the swim team, but last time I tried out for that was in middle school when Ed dropped his instant gravy mix into the pool. I never wanted to see a gravy boat **ever** again..." Edd seemed more relaxed at the topic Kevin chose. _"SCORE! Good topic!" _Kevin almost grinned at the fact that his topic was good.

"Heh, I remember, we then started that idiotic (trying to sound smart, heheheheh) bet." Kevin chuckled remembering the bet.

"Ah yes, one of the worst days of my adolescent life (Double Dee rockin' words!)" Edd smiled. "At least Ed isn't totally obsessed with gravy anymore."

"Thank god for that! I don't think anyone could handle swimming in gravy forever." Kevin could feel the wall of tension slowly breaking. Edd could feel it too as it was helping to fuel his warm smile.

"No, I don't think anyone could, well, perhaps Ed." Edd giggled, Kevin noticed as he smiled at his dork. _"I like the sound of that, 'My Dork' wait a second Kevin, you're jumping too far ahead here, you're just barely starting to become friends! God he's so fucking cute, in a sexy kind of way, laying on his side with his arm propping his head up. Shit! Calm down Kevin, just keep talking calmly" _Kevin exhaled and looked up to Edd again.

"Yeah, you'd think he would have changed his name to Gravy." Kevin grinned.

"He published a comic about gravy." Edd said giggling at the memory.

"No shit?" Kevin's eyes widened. _"Damn, if Ed could, he'd marry gravy."_

"Yes he did, and it got a lot of copies sold too, it even surprised his publisher." Edd continued to giggle.

"Heh, he must be quite the comic creator." Kevin thought over what he said. "Don't tell anyone I told you that! This is strictly between you and me!" Kevin was quickly becoming flustered, he'd rather die than admit to having complimented Ed.

"No worries, I kinda new this entire conversation wasn't going to be known to anyone else." Edd felt kind of sad that they wouldn't really be friends. Or so he thought. Kevin saw Edd's disheartened slight frown.

"No no no!" Edd's head shot up at Kevin's sudden outburst. "Just the compliment about Ed, the rest of the conversation is fine." he smiled nervously hoping Edd understood.

Edd smiled, happy that Kevin hadn't turned their friendship down. "Ok, that's a relief." Kevin audibly sighed in relief.

"We'd better get some shut eye..." Kevin didn't wan to stop talking, but he could feel his body telling him sleep was needed.

Edd gave him a small smile and giggled again. "That sounds like a pleasant idea."

A strong gust of wind shook the tent and Double D shuddered. The rain started to come down harder and the pelts on the tent were lout and reckless. Not to mention it was still freezing cold. _"Curse this spontaneous weather!" _He slid on his thick socks over his ice cold feet. Kevin watched, for him it felt like slow motion as Edd slid on grey-blue striped socks. Luckily he didn't get a nosebleed. That would have been a hard one to explain. Edd was continually shivering from the cold. This did not go unnoticed by Kevin.

"Y'know, we'd be warmer if we were closer together..." Kevin gave Double D a knowing look.

"Th-that hardly seems necessary." Edd stammered as he shivered violently.

"K'mon Dork, you're shaking and I can hear your teeth chattering." Kevin grinned knowing he was going to win this little argument.

"F-fine, b-but this stays between us, o-ok?" Double D blushed and stuttered.

"Works for me." Kevin lifted the top of his sleeping bag so Edd could crawl in with him. The warmth was quick and welcomed as he settled close to Kevin.

"Did you swallow a heater? Its toasty warm" Edd breathed the words, softly teasing.

"Its to reflect my 'hot' personality" Kevin joked, Double D giggled again. _"He's so damn cute when he giggles!" _A faint pink tint reached Kevin's cheeks, but luckily for Kevin Edd did not notice.

"Don't burn me." Edd giggled back at a gleeful Kevin.

"Never..." Kevin let the words slip smoothly out of his mouth. Unlike his normal gruff voice it held a tender tone. This time Edd noticed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Good night, Kevin." Edd said as he settled his head on the pillow he took from his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Dork" He and Edd were facing the same direction, Kevin practically spooning Edd. But Double D was asleep within five minutes. Kevin was slowly drifting off. Sneakily he planted a soft kiss atop Edd's head.

"Sleep well, Eddward..." with those words Kevin drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
